Companion of the Past
by chimchar14
Summary: In Izuku's childhood, he stood up against Katsuki as he and his peers bullied another kid. What if that kid were to be inspired by the quirkless boy's heroism and joined the fight? This is that story.
1. Savior

The world of quirks has been believed to have changed the world for the better, but that's only because the quirkless have little to no voice in this world. While many are gifted with powerful and flexible mutations, the once considered normal are forced to live mundane and weak lives. One such example is Izuku Midoriya

He wanted nothing more than to be a hero, someone people can look to and feel safe, a being who can bring peace and safety to those who need it, however the world had different plans for him, as they forced him to be the rarer side of the population, quirkless. Once he was given this stays, everything was changed for him for the worse. His supposed friends shunning him, and his dreams crushed. His hope to be a hero dashed away...or at least that's what he believed. In one lifetime, he would suffer this alone with no one supporting him. In this timeline however, his heroic nature inspires another.

Katsuki Bakugou and his posse were currently in the middle of beating up a quirkless kid, enjoying the sense of feeling bigger and stronger than the helpless boy. The young kid shivers in fear, not knowing what to do, despair setting in as he began to realize his new status as a quirkless kid. Weak, shunned, a lesser being. He almost began to accept his new place in life, if it wasn't for a head of black and green hair to stand in front of him protectively.

"Kacchan! You can't just hurt him. I know I may be quirkless, but I'll stop you if I have to!" Izuku was obviously a nervous mess, not thinking he had any chance of winning, yet he still stood his ground to protect someone he knew nothing about. This shook the young boy on the ground. He had a chance to escape, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. This random kid says he doesn't have a quirk, yet still wants to fight and protect him. It warned his heart, it sent adrenaline through every vein in his body and filling him with a second wind of energy. Climbing up onto his feet, he stood next to Izuku.

"Shut it Deku! I don't mind beating you up as well!" Katsuki makes a few explosions in his hand to prove his point, but frowns as he looks to see the previous victim of his assault standing up with a look of determination in his eyes. Izuku looked to hi left to see the kid standing up next to him.

"Please, run! I'll take care of Kacchan."

Izuku begs the kid, only for him to laugh shakily.

"What kind of person would I be, if I left my hero to fight one against three. We may still be outnumbered, but I refuse to let you fight alone. I'm done living in fear just because I'm quirkless, I'm fighting too!" He raises his fists as he stands proud.

Izuku was staring at him in shock. Hero, he called him a hero when no one else thought he could be one. It filled Izuku with a sense of warmth and he smiles slightly before glaring at Katsuki.

"Whatever, twice the losers means twice the fun!" The blond billy and his two followers rush at the newly formed duo as they cry out with a newfound strength and rage.

After the battle, there was no clear winner. Both teams ended up roughly bruised and battered, even Katsuki had a limp as he walked home, his peers having fled with tears in their eyes a while ago. Izuku and the kid were sitting together exhausted, leaning on each other for support. The two were too tired to move, yet they had smiles on their faces. If they won or lost, they didn't care, they felt like winners just for finding each other, new friends to help each other.

"I'm sorry, I never introduced myself. I'm Izuku Midoriya. I hope we can be good friends."

"Hehe, I'm Maxwell Ignitus, but Max is just fine. And me too, I hope we can be their for each other." Max grins happily at Izuku as the two shake hands weakly before laughing together softly.

 **(Well hear it is, my first ever My hero academia fanfic. I really hope this premise hasn't been done yet, and is well received by other fans of the beloved manga/anime. I unfortunately have some trouble with how I wanna progress this story. While I wanna make it close to canon, what would I focus on? Max growing jealous or feeling abandoned when Izuku trains and gains One for All? Would this make Max turn into a villain or make him try and get his own quirk? Still trying to think about it. But I decided I might as well put out this chapter. Hope you all manage to enjoy!)**


	2. Growing Friendship

After regaining some energy, Izuku invited Max over to his home in hopes to help him get patched up. To say Inko Midoriya was shocked to find her son beaten up was an understatement. What was more shocking however was him bringing home a friend just as roughed up, if not worse. While she attended to their wounds, Max enthusiastically told how her son heroically came to his aid, albeit with a few exaggerations.

"It was as if he appeared out of a holy light, jumping in the middle of the fray as he stood proud and said he would protect me from the horrible bullies."

"I-it wasn't anything special." Izuku refuted as he tries not to let the flattery get to him, albeit did enjoy the warm feeling his praise gave him.

"It was special to me. I don't think anyone would be brave enough to stand up for a quirkless kid like me, let alone against that explosion boy."

"Wait explosion boy? Katsuki?" This definitely caught miss Midoriya's attention as she finished applying some disinfectants and bandages for the two of them. "I thought you were friends with him Izuku. Well I'll make sure to call miss Bakugou about her son."

"Mom wait!" Izuku began to panic as he clung onto the sleeve of her sweater. "If you tell her, Kacchan will just angrier! It's okay, I can handle it."

"I think you mean, we." Max looks to Izuku sternly. "While I agree that Senor Eplosivo will keep on being mean even if we tell on him, I refuse to let you take the brunt of it. We're in this together. Two quirkless heroes against the world." Max grins widely at the young Midoriya, he and his mother lightly tearing up before both hug Max tightly. "H-Hey lemme go, I'm not a hugger!" He protests with a small pout.

Izuku and Maxwell only became greater friends as the years went by. Whenever Katsuki would go and threaten Izuku, Max was by Midoriya's and told the blond punk off. While it may be easier to pick on Izuku when he's alone, with a friend encouraging him and helping him, this allowed Izuku to be mentally strong and not allow the bullying to get to him as badly. They never felt truly isolated as the two of them worked together through every grade of school, yet this still would give them trouble in the future when it comes to interacting with others.

At the Midoriya household where the two would hang out, Max would take part in Izuku's hero admiration, happily watching several hero videos and discussing theories and ideas, more so Izuku rambling and Max content listening and enjoying a snack. When they weren't talking about heroes, Max tried to help Izuku become a hero. At first it started with the two acting as junior heroes and trying to be helpful to the community, helping old people across the street, cleaning up litter, and trying to help cats out of trees. The community began to recognize the two kids as positive examples of the heroes of the future, however many began to voice their criticism as the two would admit to not having quirks. Izuku tried not to let the voices get to him, but Max could see it taking its toll.

After some thinking, 10 year old Max came by with a whistle and his bike and gave a Izuku a determined look. With some inspiration from video games and TV, Max took the role as Izuku's first teacher and trainer to help him become a hero. Almost everyday he would put Izuku on an intense training regime. It started with 10 push ups, 10 sit ups, and 10 minutes of running after Max as he pedals on a bike. As the months passed, Izuku's passionate heart made him begin to train even harder, soon doing 15 everyday, then 20, and so on. Max would get caught up in Midoriya's enthusiasm and began to join him, albeit finding himself falling behind easily. Whatever drove Izuku, Max knew it would take a long time before he can find himself matching that much determination. While Maxwell would grow proud of Izuku, he couldn't help but feel a pinprick of something else inside him.

"What I hold here are all the results of your career tests, but knowing you kids, you're all aiming to be heroes anyways!" The teacher tosses aside the papers and the classroom erupts cheering, using their quirks excitedly.

"Hey teach, don't go grouping me with these failures. The only one in this school becoming a hero is me, the one who will surpass All Might!" Katsuki Bakugou once again aggravating the other students and showing off his irritating arrogance.

"Bakugou, you're applying to UA right? Midoriya And Ignitus are applying there too." After hearing the teacher, the students look to the back and see Izuku looking down shyly at his hands and Max scratching his chin uninterested.

"Huh? Someone say my name? Why's everyone looking at us?" Max asks out in confusion.

"Why would you two quirkless idiots apply to UA?" Katsuki asks while he almost audibly grinds his teeth.

"W-well, it's always been my dream to be a hero, and Max and I wanted to apply together and give it a chance. I mean we both have the grades and the heart, so I feel like we have a chance-" He's cut off as Bakugou slams his hand on Midoriya's desk and creates some sparks before glaring at him.

"Listen to me you nerd, you need a quirk to be a hero. And a weak shit like you has no chance to be a hero!" Before he can continue his insults and breaking down Izuku, a snap is heard and a rubber band hits Katsuki in the forehead. He turns his head to see Max grinning.

"First of all, fuck you. Second of all, you got no chance of being a hero if that's the attitude you're bringing. Third of all, fuck you again. Quirk or no quirk, Izuku is the best hero I've ever met, he's got a heart of gold, a big brain, and our training gave him abs. I think with those three qualities, he'll be graduating top of the class in UA in no time. Should I continue or do you feel dumb enough already?" Max flips the easily agitated boy the bird and reclined in his seat, giving Izuku a thumbs up and grin. Izuku gives a lightly teary eyed smile and Katsuki looked ready to try and obliterate Izuku's desk and eat it.

"I wish I took my phone out and took a pic of Bakugou's face, it was priceless!" Maxwell laughs out loud as he walks with Izuku back home.

"It was kinda funny, but I just wish you and Kacchan could get along."

"I'll get along with him when he stops being mean to you. No one tells my best friend he can't be a hero. Even if All Might were to say it, I'd punch him in his perfect face."

"I think you'd break your hand doing that." Izuku smiles however as he appreciated Max's words. As they made their way under the bridge however, a gross gurgling sound is heard behind them. The two slowly turn as they began to feel true fear take place in their hearts. A grotesque slime monster, no, a slime based quirk user villain behind them laughs maliciously.

"You'll make a perfect skin suit for hiding kid." A mouth and eyes appear as the villain grins and pounces at Izuku, only for Max tackle him out of the way and take the attack instead.

"Izuku run! I'll hold this booger bastard off! You just live! Become a hero-" his voice is muffled as the slime begins to choke out the young teen.

"You're not who I was aiming for, but you'll do nicely!" It was a horrific sight as Max tried to claw his way out of the villain but his movements were futile. Izuku looked out to the sunlight. He was given a chance by his friend to run. His best and only friend would die but he would survive. An animalistic part of him begged him to run and survive...but he could never sacrifice him.

"I-I'm not leaving you!" He was about to run and attack the villain, only for a manhole cover to be blown into the air. All three look to see the number one hero himself...with a bag of supposed groceries.

"Have no fear...because I am here!"

With incredible speed, their savior effortlessly dodged the villain's attacks and winds his arms up for one his signature attacks.

"Texas...SMASH!" With a shout and throw of his arm, All Might's punch was like a focused hurricane and the slime villain was seemingly destroyed and Maxwell was free although unconscious due to lack of air.

"Maxwell!" Izuku immediately ran to his friend's side and shook him gently, putting his ear to his chest and sighed in relief as he heard Max breathing and his heart beating. He gently began to shake him awake, Max murmuring as he began to get up.

"Nooo, five more minutes mama...wait where am I?"

"Max! I'm glad you're okay. When the villain had you I panicked. I wanted to run away but I couldn't leave you. I wanted to fight but then All Might showed up and, oh right All Might!" He finally diverted his attention to the number one hero himself. He stood up straight with Maxwell and bowed down repeatedly, moving Max so he bows too.

"I'm sorry All Might, Thank you so much for saving my best friend."

"It's alright citizens! It's my fault for letting this villainous snake escape me. But he won't be going anywhere now!" The smoking hero reveals a soda bottle with the captured villain.

"Gross, I tasted enough of that scumbag, last thing we need is Villain in a bottle."

"Now if you will excuse me, I must take this villain to the police."

"Wait All Might!" It was almost like time slowed down as All Might prepared to fly. Izuku rushed over and grabbed onto his leg to stop him, and Max tried to pull Izuku away, but could only grab his leg as All Might finally flew into the air.

"AAAHH! Izuku if we die, I'm gonna give you a charlie horse in the afterlife!"

"Hmm?" All Might looked at his leg to see the chain of teens holding onto him, his speed causing them to make ridiculous windswept faces. "Hey! Let go!"

"But if I let go we'll die!" Izuku points out as best as he can while his face is blown ridiculously.

"Good point." All Might replies before coughing lightly. Maxwell couldn't see from below but he thought he saw blood. Finally All Might found a rooftop and lands. Max takes the time to kiss the ground and spit after realizing how dirty it probably was. Izuku takes a few breaths before looking to All Might as he prepares to leave.

"Sorry about that citizens but I must be going!"

"All Might wait! I need to ask you this!" As Izuku spoke up, All Might pauses and looked to Izuku, visibly nervous. "All my life, people have looked down on me and my friend because we're quirkless. No one believed me except for Max when I said I wanted to be a hero. So I have to ask. Can someone without a quirk...become a hero?" He had his head down as he spoke his heart out to All Might, only to feel someone tap his shoulder. Max had wide eyes as he directed Izuku's direction to wear All Might once stood. In his place was an extremely malnourished looking but tall man with dark eyes.

"What the heck, was that slime guy poisonous or something? Is the same thing gonna happen to me?!" Max said in a panic as the two stare at the man.

"N-no, I am All Might!" The man said while blood came out of his mouth.

"How can you be the same guy who walks around with punches that can obliterate buildings?"

All Might sighs as he takes a seat and slowly lifts his shirt to reveal a grotesque wound and explained how his strong form was limited now, and it was a miracle that he was still alive.

"Such a grizzly wound...why didn't you tell others? Everyone can't stay dependent on you while you have such an injury."

"The people need a symbol of peace, if I let too many know of this, they will be scared, crime will rise again and no one can feel safe." All Might admitted before looking to Izuku. "A hero needs to be ready to give everything in order to save others. While I admire your heart, having no quirk will have you killed on the battlefield. You can still be a firefighter or a part of the police if you wish to save others, but a human without a quirk can't be a hero."

Izuku only looks at All Might with despair in his eyes. He looks down disappointedly. Max looks to Izuku, wanting to say something, anything to help him. He clenches his fists and was about to go and punch All Might but Izuku grabs his arm.

"Max don't!"

"No! I don't believe it! Quirks aren't all that matter! You can be a hero! And if this guy can't see it, then he's not the hero we thought he was!"

"Just...let's go home." Izuku says sadly as he looks to Max. The enraged teen began to calm down as he looks at his best friend and glares ins more time at All Might before sighing and walking with Izuku down the stairs.

It was a quiet walk as the two made their way home, neither talking to each other. Max wanted to do something, anything to help his friend.

"...Izuku-" before he can speak anymore, a loud explosion was heard. Curiosity overwhelming them, they rush over to the source of the noise and see a crowd of people. Who they were looking at were none other than their two least favorite people, the slime villain, and Katsuki Bakugou. The explosive boy currently captured by the disgusting villain and using him to keep the heroes at bay.

"K-Kacchan."

"Damn it...I may not like him, but no one deserves to be entrapped by that gross vomit colored bastard."

Not to far off, All Might looked at the scene with a grim expression, blaming himself for the villain escaping him and not being able to do anything. It was ridiculous to see, so many heroes and no one able to act and save Bakugou from the villain. Yet the first one to really make a move, was a quirkless boy.

"Izuku! What are you doing!?" Some looked to Max as he yelled at Izuku before looking to see Midoriya sprinting toward the villain. In an act of strategy, he throws his backback at the villain's eyes to blindside it, and starts trying to claw through the slime and get his childhood friend/bully.

"Idiot...that heroic nature of yours is why you're my friend." He gives off a lame war cry as he rushes in to help Izuku, trying to keep the slime villain at bay by grabbing whatever is nearby and tossing them at it's eyes.

"Deku you dumbass! Get away from me! Why are you trying to save me?!"

"Because it looks like you needed help!"

With that statement of his along with his actions, it inspired something in All Might, invigorated him with a new energy. With that boost he transformed into his muscles form and attacked.

"Detroit...SMASH!" With a powerful shout he throws his fist and not only destroys the villain, but frees Bakugou and changes the weather around them, rain coming down upon them and dousing out the fires caused by Bakugou's explosions.

"I swear, heroes can be so dumb, they were calling our actions reckless and praising Bakugou and his quirk. I swear this world can be ridiculous with how unfair it is."

"It's alright Max, just relax." He puts a hand on his friend's shoulder to try and calm him down. As the two make their way to Midoriya's home, they are stopped by none other than the number one hero.

"I AM HERE!"

"Yes we can see quite clearly." Max didn't mean it, but he can't help but sass the hero for his earlier words to Izuku.

"All Might? How did you escape the press?" The green haired boy asked curiously, getting a hearty laugh as a response.

"HAHA! There is no challenge too great for All-" The Hero is cut off as blood spills once again from his mouth and he returns to his weaker form. "Sorry about that. There's something I gotta say about what you did back there kid."

"Yeah, it was pretty reckless." Izuku responds, only for All Might to correct him.

"It wasn't just reckless, it was something most true heroes would do. Whenever you ask a hero about why they acted, they answer 'My legs moved on their own.' Just like you. I was wrong earlier, it was hypocritical of me to say all of that when I struggled to save anyone in the first place. Young Midoriya…" As the next words began to form, Max could only watch in awe as Izuku was about to get what he needed for years, the encouragement from a hero. "You can be a hero!"

With those words, Izuku felt a weight lifted from inside him, a back breaking load of nay saying over the years of his quirkless life, a weight he grown unhealthily used to, now removed from his body. Max can't help himself as he smiles at his best friend.

 _Was my support not good enough?_

Max felt a chill in his body as the thought crossed through his mind. He did his best to shake it off and reasoned that All Might's word meant a lot more due to him being a hero.

 _And my quirkless support meant nothing to him._

Stop! Max tried his best to keep him composure and shake away the negative thinking as he watches Izuku and All Might continue talking. All Might proceeded to explain his secret quirk. One for All, and how it would be passed down to the pure and heroic hearted Midoriya. With an intense training schedule, his body would become fit to absorb the quirk.

With the day ending on an incredible note, Izuku Midoriya walks home with his head held high.

"I'll see you tomorrow Max!"

"Yeah, see ya Izuku." As Max began to leave, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey um...thanks. For everything. I'm lucky to have a friend like you." Izuku said with a bright smile.

"Hey you took my line. I'd be nowhere with you… you're gonna go far." Max smiles back before walking home.

 **And that's the second chapter done! Sorry if it's long, there was a lot for me to put in to show the friendship between our two protagonists. But when their friendship began with being quirkless, does one getting a quirk change things?**

 **Questions to be answered in the future. Speaking of future, I've realized a problem. If Maxwell were to go to UA and possibly into class 1-A, how would that work for tests and group situations. For the hero and villain teams, they are two against two. So how** **would Max fit in? I'm not sure if making him replace a character is a good idea, so do I have him not participate? A big conundrum. Pretty pathetic of me but I thought I'd ask for your thoughts. Don't worry this won't delay the next chapter, but probably will be needed for chapter in the future. Thank you for your support, and I hope you manage to enjoy.**


End file.
